


Chocolate

by Crazy4Kameron



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kamjie, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Kameron/pseuds/Crazy4Kameron
Summary: This story was a labour of love, and I took a lot of care and effort to trying to make sure that this story was perfect. It takes place as part of the Complex Love AU ( which I will hopefully be updating soon) but until then please in enjoy the one shots that I have written for Valentine's Day.Thank you Sandfire12 for brainstorming with me and putting up with my crazy stressed out ass, and Mistressaq for helping me write any kind of smut for the first time, you are a life saver.The song that Kameron and Vanjie dance to is called  The Slow Song by Amy Shark
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Kameron Michaels/Asia O'Hara, Kameron Micheals/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 4





	Chocolate

_ I can still remember the last time I touched her delicate silky cheeks, kissed her soft plump lips, the way our hands fit together like puzzle pieces, so perfectly. The smell of her shampoo, that was both sweet and delightful, her bodywash that made her smell good enough to eat, and the exact scent of body spray she used after a long day at the gym. Details hovered in perfect clarity in my mind, tainted only by the feeling of heartbreak, despair and regret. I never thought that I’d be able to do it again, not like that.  _

Vanessa’s broken out of her thoughts by the gentle caress of a hand on her cheek. “What are you thinking about babe?”

“Oh nothing, really.” Vanjie swipes a piece of Brooke’s hair behind her ear. “Just remembering what my life was like before you came into it.”

"Oh, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Brooke asks a little nervous about the answer.

"A little bit of both, but I'm definitely grateful that you're in my life now, and I'd never change that." Vanjie strokes Brooke's cheek and kisses the top of her head before Brooke puts her head back down in Vanjie’s lap and goes back to sleep immediately. Vanjie, however, continues to daydream, the TV playing something that she’s not even paying attention to in the background.

  
  


\--------------------------

  
  


Vanessa “Vanjie” Mateo was one of two new hires to teach spin classes at the St.Charles Complex. She’d never really been into fitness, but needed a job, and figured that she could charm her way in, which she did. She was loud, energetic and full of charisma. Charisma which often got her out of the trouble that her big mouth likely got her in, in the first place. 

She wiped her hands on her dress pants, before standing up and grabbing the hand that was being offered to her. “Thank you so much, Miss. Visage, you won’t regret this I promise.” Her nerves had gotten to her and she couldn’t seem to stop shaking Miss. Visage’s hand.

“Please, dear, call me Michelle. And I’m really hoping that I won’t,” Michelle said, pulling her hand away from Vanessa and leading her to her office door. “Okay so you start Tuesday, just go to the desk in the gym and tell them who you are, they’ll have all of your paperwork waiting for you. If you have any questions please call.“

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” Vanessa couldn’t hold in her excitement for very much longer. She was trying hard not to scream and jump up and down with joy. 

Tuesday morning Vanessa made sure that she was up, showered and ready early, something the notoriously late young girl was never good at. She had tried on a multitude of different outfit choices the night before, trying to make sure that she looked cute, sporty and professional - something that wasn’t quite as easy as she thought it would be, but she finally decided on one. After brushing her dark curls into a neat ponytail, and applying her makeup she was ready to go.

Entering the gym that day, Vanjie thought that she might just vibrate right out of her skin.

“Hi, I’m Vanessa, I’m supposed to start today. Michelle said that you guys would have all my paperwork?” her nervous energy was giving way as she leaned on the counter and bounced on the balls of her feet, trying not to vomit. 

“You must be one of the new hires for the spin class I’m guessing.” The girl behind the desk barely even looked up from what she was doing. 

Vanjie only nodded her head, a gesture the girl didn’t see as she stood up with a stack of papers in her hand and motioned for her to follow. As they walked through the gym to the back where there looked to be offices, Vanjie noticed a very attractive redhead, with tattoos decorating her muscular arms and chest, giving a training session and made a mental note to find out who she was and to see if she gave private lessons.

It was a few days later when Vanjie would finally get her chance to talk to the beautiful tattooed redhead she had been watching. She was standing at the front desk, talking to one of the other trainers when Vanjie leaned over the desk, pretending to check the schedule for when her next class started and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear, before looking up long enough to make eye contact. After a few seconds, she glanced up again and smiled, which made the other girl giggle and blush. That was when Vanjie knew that gorgeous redhead was hers.

“Hey, sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’m Vanessa, the new spin class instructor.” 

“Hi, I’m Kameron.” the redhead spoke so softly that Vanessa could barely hear her, but she sure did have a beautiful name. Kameron couldn’t take her eyes off of Vanjie and it made her feel like a million dollars. At this point the other trainer that Kameron was talking to said something, but neither of the girls heard what, and Kameron just waved goodbye without even taking her eyes off of the short brunette in front of her.

"I feel like I've seen you around before. You work here?" Vanjie asked, hoping to strike up a conversation.  _ YES!!! That was perfect!! Let her think that you haven’t been watching her.  _ Vanjie thought to herself.

"Yeah. I'm a trainer here at the gym," Kameron replied quietly, biting her lower lip and playing with a few strands of loose hair. 

"Oh, nice. We'll be close, then," Vanjie said and quickly realized how odd the words sounded. "I mean - we'll be working near each other, like in the same gym. Obviously, we’ll be teaching different things." She hoped Kameron couldn't see the blush tinting her skin. “So we should you know, exchange numbers and maybe hang out, you know not inside this smelly ass gym. I mean, if you want to of course Mami.”

The crimson colour of Kameron’s cheeks let Vanjie know the answer before it was even verbalized. “I’d really like that.”

\---------------------------

  
  


It is like most any other morning: Kameron’s sitting at the kitchen table scrolling through her newsfeed when she hears the front door open.

“Asia, is that you?” Kameron asks, not looking up from her phone. 

"Hey baby, I got you one of the chocolate croissants that you love so much. I thought that you deserved a little treat since you've been working so hard lately." Asia places the paper bag on the counter as she takes off her coat. 

"Oh thanks, babe. I've been craving something sweet lately, not that anything is as sweet as you kisses." Kameron puckers her lips and waits as Asia leans forward, giving Kam a quick kiss before pulling away with a smile on her face. 

”Brr, babe your nose and lips are cold.” Kam breathes out as she places her hands on either side of Asia’s face, hoping it will help warm it up.

“Then maybe you should warm them up for me,” is all that Asia manages before Kameron pulls her back down to deepen their previous kiss. Asia’s the first to pull away, much to Kameron’s dismay. “As much as I love this, I need coffee to be able to function and I’m hungry.”

Asia’s sitting on the other side of the table a little while later finishing up her coffee and croissants.

“Kam, how did you even discover that cafe? They have the best coffee and desserts.”

“Oh, Vanjie showed it to me shortly after she started working at the gym.” This sparked a memory that Kameron hadn’t thought about in a long time. 

“That girl would be the one to find a place like that. Well, I’m going to take a quick shower before we have to leave for work.” Walking around the table, she gives Kam a quick kiss on the forehead before heading off to the bathroom. Kameron suddenly loses herself in the thought again, of the first time that she had ever been to that cafe, on her first date with Vanjie.

_ It was this time last year, wow how things can change in just one short year. Vanjie had asked me to meet her for a coffee at this new coffee shop that she had just discovered. It was cold out, and Vanjie looked so cute in that scarf she had wrapped around her, that covered most of her face. The shop was small and quiet, which I noticed and loved right away - now I didn’t have to worry about my anxiety too much. She really did think of every last detail. We sat near the back at a cute little table with mismatched chairs.  _

_ ”This place has the best chocolate croissants,” Vanjie said excitedly, pulling the scarf from over her mouth so she could speak, and I took note of how the apples of her cheeks had flushed crimson in the cold. _

_ “I’ll try one,” I agreed. I’d always had a bit of a sweet tooth, especially when it came to chocolate; it’d always been a weakness of mine. We made small talk about the gym and how Vanessa was enjoying her new job so far until our order arrived. As the girl was placing our things on the table she accidentally dropped one of the croissants, quickly apologizing and informing us that those were the last two. _

_ “It’s okay, I didn’t really need one anyway, I can have something else.” Vanjie was quick to make the girl feel at ease.  _

_ “We can always just share mine. These things are huge, and I really don’t think that I could eat the whole thing by myself.” I interjected as I could tell that Vanjie had actually been looking forward to having one of those croissants. _

_ “Really? You don’t mind?” I had never seen Vanjie look so timid before that moment. She always seemed to radiate confidence. Reaching across the table, I put my hand on top of hers, and I could instantly see the blush that was replacing the crimson from the cold.  _

“Babe, you’re still not ready for work yet?” Asia’s voice breaks Kameron out of her head and back to reality. “We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry.”

“I’m just going to hop in the shower quick then I’ll be ready to go.” 

“You could have showered with me, you know,” Asia says, wrapping her arms around Kameron’s waist, pulling her close.

“If I had showered with you then we really would have been running late.” With a quick kiss, Kameron slips out of her girlfriend’s grasp and heads for the shower.

\-------------------

“Wow baby, that was amazing. I don’t think I could eat another bite.” Vanjie says as she slides her chair away from the table. 

“That’s too bad, cause I got us something special to share for dessert,” Brooke states while she starts to put the dirty dishes in the sink. Vanjie’s ears perk up at the mention of dessert, always one to enjoy something sweet when offered.

“Well, I mean, I wouldn’t want the special surprise to go to waste. I’m sure you put a lot of thought into it.” Vanjie stands up from the table to help with the dishes.

“No, no, it’s fine if you’re full, don’t force yourself to eat any more on my account.” Brooke knows that she has Vanjie in the palm of her hand, by acting the victim. 

“Baby really, I want to share the surprise with you. How bout we go sit in the living room, and put on a movie, your choice, and eat the dessert that you got us.” The brunette is quick to make sure that she hasn’t hurt Brooke’s feelings. “Does that sound good to you?” Vanjie wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist and places a soft kiss to her lips. 

Brooke carries out a plate with chocolate-covered strawberries and a bowl of whipped cream and the couple snuggles together on the couch, picking a movie for the night. Vanjie grabs one of the strawberries and dips it into the whipped cream, before feeding it Brooke who manages to get whipped cream on the tip of her nose. Vanjie wipes it off and licks her finger, before running her tongue over her lips and slowly leaning into Brooke. Brooke’s eyes are already starting to fall shut in anticipation of what is about to happen. Vanjie whispers the words against Brooke's mouth. ”You have chocolate on around your mouth. You should go wash it off.” 

Brooke’s eyes snap open as she slaps the shorter girl’s arm and pushes her away, and Vanjie can only lay on the couch doubled over as she laughs.

“You are so evil, you know that?” Brooke gets up from the couch to go wash her face. 

“Yes and you still love me!” is heard from behind her as she makes her way to the bathroom.

As Vanjie sits alone on the couch, she begins to think of the last time she wiped whipped cream from someone else’s nose.

_ It was so sunny that day and we could hear the sound of the snow crunching under our boots as we walked. We had gone to the winter festival that was being held at the complex. There were so many people there and I was worried that with Kameron’s anxiety this might be too much for her to handle, but she insisted that we go. _

_ “Wow look at all the different games they have!” Kameron’s eyes were shining bright and her cheeks were beginning to turn pink from the cold.  _

_ “Are you sure you’re okay? You know we don’t have to stay long if you don’t want to.”  _

_ “Yes I’m fine. Would you please stop asking me that and enjoy yourself.” Kameron’s voice had a slight tone of annoyance to it.  _

_ “Okay, well what do you want to do first?” I wanted to make sure that she had the best time of her life.  _

_ “Can we get some hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream?” she asked, linking her arm with mine.  _

_ “Of course, anything you want. Today is about you.” _

_ It took about fifteen minutes to finally get our hot sweet treats, and it only took Kameron one sip to completely cover her nose in whipped cream. _

_ “You have something right there.” I told her pointing at her nose. ” Here, let me get it for you.” I gently ran my finger over her nose to clean the sweet creamy mess and licked my finger clean.  _

_ “Thank you.” she blushed, wiping her mitten across her nose to make sure I had gotten it all. I stepped closer, closing the gap between us. I noticed that her eyes kept darting to my lips and back up again and knew that this was my chance. _

_ “I think that you may have something right there...” I leaned in and could feel her hot breath, before gently pressing my lips to hers. That was the first time we kissed and it was magical. _

Brooke rips Vanjie from her thoughts as she sits down on the couch next to her, pulling a blanket over their laps. “Ready to start the movie now babe?” 

“Yeah of course, what do you want to watch? Tonight is about you.” 

  
  


_ \-------------------- _

The stores are always the worst this time of the year. Everyone is trying to find the perfect present for that special someone. Vanjie, having already bought Brooke’s gift weeks ago, is only looking for the one little extra thing that will make it that much more special. After walking through what seems to be her twentieth store, she realizes where she is. This is the same chocolate shop that she bought Kameron those chocolate truffles that she loved so much, and as she walks around the display case she sees them.

_ And there you are, in your perfect shiny wrapped glory, all lined up so nice on the shelf just waiting to ruin more people's lives _ , she thinks to herself before she is plunged into the memory of a night she’d rather forget. 

_ We sat on Kameron's couch eating the chocolate truffles I had brought her as a special gift, music playing softly in the background, sipping wine and talking. Suddenly a song came on that I had never heard before, it had an almost ethereal feel to it. As I began to listen to the lyrics, it was like the song was speaking to me and how I felt.  _

“I got caught up in conversation

You're the only one with my attention

And all I want to do is melt into you...”

_ Looking at the beautiful girl next to me as the music took over my body, all I could think of doing was pulling her close and letting the music take over us. _

_ Standing up swaying to the music, ”dance with me?” I asked offering my hand. _

_ "What? Now?"  _

_ "Yeah. Come on Mami, it’s the two of us, and I’m not going to judge you if you bad at it." _

_ "I don't know." The way Kameron wouldn't even make eye contact, nervously biting her lower lip broke my heart. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. I tugged her arms around my neck before grabbing her waist and pulling her close. We began swaying and spinning in slow circles around her living room. The soft golden glow from the lamp in the corner mixed with the music and the smell of Kameron's body spray was all just so perfect. I had never felt this happy before and I would have done anything to stay like that forever.  _

You got kind eyes for a control freak

So much attitude without knowing

And all I want to do is dive into you

From the moment I met you

_ Pulling her closer, hands holding tight to her waist, I slowly tipped my head up, pressing kisses up her neck, to her jawline. Kameron’s quiet breathy sighs against my hair struck me with a bolt of confidence. Despite the reluctance that had been in her eyes, she was still melting into my every touch, just like I hoped she would.  _

__

Wait for a slow song

Wait for a slow song to come on

It might make you whisper

And I'll have to move closer to hear you

_ With my renewed confidence I began moving my hand so I could grip her perfect tight ass, while my lips continued to lick and nip at her neck. Kameron’s sighs became audibly louder, more ragged. Her arms tightened around my neck, as I felt her digging her nails into my hair.  _

_ “Should we take this to the bedroom?” I asked before nipping at her ear. _

_ Again, there was some reluctance, and that made me worry, but not enough to ask what was wrong. I didn’t want her to back out. I didn’t want me to back out. I felt like, if it didn’t happen tonight, it wouldn’t happen at all… I didn’t know how right I was. _

_ Kameron followed close behind as I lead the way to the bedroom, swinging the door open wide. She stepped past me into the room and I seized her by the waist, swinging her back around to be pressed up against the door, which I shut behind us. Her eyes were surprised and excited, and another thing that set my gut clenching. Kameron looked impressed.  _

_ I took the opportunity to smack my palm against the door next to her ear. The sound startled her, and she flinched enough that I got the opening to stick my knee between her legs. Kameron’s lips pulled wide into a smile. Her eyes sized me up for what felt like the first time, and she shook her head a tiny bit. “Who are you?” she breathed. _

_ I traced my thumb over her hairline near her temple and Kameron leaned into my touch. She glanced back at me when I stopped moving, and that’s when I pressed my lips against hers for a passionate, hungry, needy kiss. By the time I pulled back, her eyes were dark with arousal. Just seeing her like that caused my heart to skip a beat. And oh boy did I want more.  _

_ Kameron’s red lips parted. “Vanj…” _

_ “Oh baby…” My voice came out in a husk, and I watched a shiver go down Kameron’s left side. I couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that rose to my mouth, so I hid in her hair, breathing onto her ear. “I’m just getting started.”  _

_ Without warning, I dragged my teeth over the folds of her ear. Immediately, her whole body coiled and she let out a guttural moan. That sound alone did more for me than anything ever had before. Her hands found my waist and clung on tight as she writhed down onto my knee. I leaned in to reconnect our lips and this time, there wasn’t a hint of holding back from Kameron.  _

_ She took my cheeks in her hands and held me there, stood up straighter, craning my neck to keep us connected as she started walking me back. A shiver went up my spine-- Kameron was leading me backwards to the bed. My calves were gonna hit the edge in a few steps. Before they could, my girlfriend grabbed the front of my top and pulled up, only to use that hold to throw me down onto the mattress.  _

_ Before I could gasp for breath, Kameron was on top of me, smothering me with her lips, her scent, her hair. Her hands were curling through my hair and scratching the back of my neck and she was straddling my hips, pressing down on my abdomen and dear God we still had too many clothes on! _

_ I reached down to pull up the hem of my top first, needing freedom, needing air, just needing. Kam was only too willing to help me out and throw the discarded top back at the door. Her hands immediately took advantage of my exposed skin, cold fingers against my burning body. I clamped my hand around a chunk of hair by the edge of her jaw and under her ear. I pulled her to the side enough to try and get the pull I needed to flip us over.  _

_ And there she was beneath me, and she looked up at me with those eyes. Slowly, deliberately, Kameron sat up, dragging her chin, nose and lips up my stomach to my abs, to my bra, making me shiver. When she started breathing and kissing at my pulse point, I surrendered. I couldn’t go on leading this whole thing when she did that. I made noises, my vision went dark, all I knew was how much I needed to be touching her without that dress in the way. I must have said something because Kameron pulled off of my neck to get me to repeat it. Panting, I reached for the zipper on the back of the dress. “Off.” _

_ I was able to pull the first bit of the zipper down, enough that she was able to reach behind and do the rest. Kameron reconnected our lips while she stretched and shifted out of it. She kicked her feet and I heard the dress join my top in the forgotten realm. Finally free to wander around and feel and kiss and smell wherever I pleased, I felt like a kid in a candy store. There were just so many possibilities! I dug my thumbs in beside Kameron’s hips and pressed my mouth to her breastbone. From above, I heard: “Vanessa…” _

_ My fingers went a little lower. We had plenty of time for this right? I could always retrace steps I skipped over. I just so badly wanted it  _ now  _ I couldn’t wait. My pointer fingers curled around the waistband of Kameron’s underwear. Her body tensed. “Vanessa.” _

_ Her tone was so short, so different from how it sounded a minute ago. Looking up, I saw an expression on her face that I couldn’t quite read, but I didn’t like what it had to say anyway. Her hands covered mine and pulled them away from her waistband. There was something sad in her voice when she said, “Stop.” _

Vanjie is suddenly brought back to her senses by the sound of a car horn honking at her.

“What the hell are you doing!! Pay attention to where you’re going!” 

Without even realizing it, while lost in thought about the past, she has walked out of the store and made her way to her car, stepping in front of a moving car in the parking lot. 

“Sorry!”

_ \----------- _

Kameron doesn’t know why she’s tapping her foot nervously while waiting for her girlfriend to open the door to her apartment. She just suddenly felt a wave of nervous energy come over her, like something bad was about to happen. 

_ Hurry up, Asia!!  _ Kameron thinks as she knocks on the door again.

“I’m coming, Jesus Christ!!” Asia yells right before swinging the door open. ”What is your hurry today?” 

“I don’t know, I just had this bad feeling come over me. Can I come in please?” Asia moves out of the way so Kameron can enter, stopping to give Asia a quick kiss before taking her coat off. Asia can see that something really must be bothering the other girl.

Kameron’s posture is much more tense than normal, so Asia quickly wraps her up in a tight hug, kissing her jawline and whispering reassurances into her ear. “I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you babe, I promise.” Asia instantly feels Kameron begin to relax into her touch.

“Why don’t we go get a drink and go sit on the couch, maybe I’ll give you a massage to help you relax a bit?” Asia asks, rubbing the tight muscles of Kameron’s back before pulling away to walk towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, that sounds really good to me, hot stuff.” Kameron smacks Asia’s juicy ass, earning her a squeak from the other girl. 

There’s a box of chocolates sitting on the counter that Kameron quickly notices, and instantly knows what they are. “Where did this come from?” she asks, a little apprehensive, as her body starts to tingle.

“Oh, they were a present for Monet from a secret admirer,” Asia states, “Isn’t that romantic?”

Kameron doesn’t hear her though as she’s already being whisked back to that night, 

  
  


_ I had invited Vanjie over with every intention of telling her that we needed to end things, but when I opened the door to her smiling face handing me a box of chocolate truffles I began to lose my nerve. I was trying to wait for the perfect moment to bring it up, it just never appeared. But after a few glasses of wine to give me some courage, she had somehow managed to convince me to dance with her.  _

_ Her eyes shone as she held out her hand to me, "Yeah. Come on Mami, it’s the two of us, and I’m not going to judge you if you bad at it."  _

_ I tried to look away, I knew that if I looked into those perfect brown puppy dog eyes, I would be done for. But once she grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch I knew it was all over.  _

_ The way that she held me close while we swayed and spun around my living room, the way her hair smelled like vanilla and strawberries, the way she started to kiss my neck and I began to melt into her touch and that was it, I was gone. I totally forgot why I wanted to end things, or that I wanted to end them at all. _

_ The way that she asked me if I wanted to go to the bedroom, before nipping at my ear, made my body shiver and all I could do was nod my head in agreement, even though I knew I should’ve been stopping things. I should’ve been letting her know the real reason that I had asked her to come over.  _

_ The way that she pushed me against the door as soon as we entered my bedroom, made me weak in the knees, and I felt my panties begin to get wetter than they already were. I couldn’t believe what was happening. “Who are you?” I wondered with growing need.  _

_ I lost myself in the passion and the burning desire deep within me that was begging me to feel more, do more. It wasn’t until I was lying on my bed in nothing but my bra and panties, her fingers tracing the outline of my underwear, that I realized I had let things get way out of control.  _

_ My body tensed, “Vanessa”. _

_ I moved my hands to cover hers, and pull them away from my waistband, though I didn’t want to. “Stop”  _

_ By the look on her face, I knew that she already knew something was wrong. _

_ “What is baby? Did I do something wrong? It seemed like you were really enjoying it.” her questions came pouring out before I could even process them.  _

_ “No you didn’t do anything wrong, I did. I'm sorry," I choked out. "I never meant to let things get this far. In - in fact, I... I think we're going too fast, Vanessa." _

_ Vanjie stared at me, wide-eyed with shock, hands hovering stiffly in midair. _

_ “We can slow it down then babe, we’ll take all the time you need.” the desperation in her voice was evident, and I could see the tears already building at the corners of her eyes.  _

_ "I'm just not ready. Not for... this, not for a relationship, not for--" My gaze was clouding, hot tears pricking at the back of my eyes. _ Don't cry. Not here, not now _. "I'm really sorry..."  _

_ Vanjie could only take a moment to blink at me, breathing heavily. "You're - you're breaking up with me?" _

_ I couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, I didn’t know what to say and I suddenly felt very exposed, perched on my bed in my underwear. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I began looking for my dress.  _

_ Suddenly she was off the bed, looking for her clothes before she swung the door open with a bang that made me jump and squeal. Vanjie turned with angry tears in her eyes, _

_ ”How could you do this to me! I thought that you liked me! Why didn’t you just say that you didn’t want a relationship in the first place instead of leading me on!” Vanjie screamed the accusations at me, and I felt them each hit me like arrows through my heart. I was frozen in place. As she put her clothes on, I managed to control myself enough to make my way out of my bedroom just before I heard the front door slam shut. I got a sudden rush of panic.  _ Oh God, what had I done!  _ I thought, swing the door open, I had to say something to her. _

_ “Vanjie!” I said just loud enough for her to hear me.  _

_ “Don’t Kameron! Just don’t! Go back inside and don’t follow me.”  _

“Kam? Kameron!” 

Kameron is jolted abruptly from the memory by a soft hand shaking her shoulder. It's Asia, peering worriedly into her eyes. "Earth to Kameron," she says. "Are you okay? You totally zoned out there."

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, I was just lost in thought.” Kameron wipes at a stray tear she doesn’t know has escaped till it is running down her cheek. 

“You’re crying babe, are you sure you’re okay?” Asia steps closer and wraps her arms around Kameron’s shoulders, kissing her temple. 

“Yeah it’s nothing babygirl, I promise.” Grabbing onto Asia’s arms, Kameron gives her a reassuring squeeze. “Why don’t we go sit on the couch now, and you give me that massage.” Kameron leans her head back on Asia’s shoulder, as she tries to push memories of the past out of her head.

  
  


\---------------------------

  
  


_ It had been weeks since the night I thought my heart would never heal from. I was sitting in my classroom waiting for my first class to arrive when I realized that I’d forgotten to pack my morning protein shake. I quickly made my way over to the juice bar in the gym, doing my best not to look around and see if Kameron was at work yet.  _

_ "Hey Vanj, you're lookin’ good today. So how can I help you?" Aidan nodded at me from behind the counter, looking me up and down. _

_ “Stop staring at me like I’m a piece of meat Aidan, and just get me a peanut butter chocolate protein shake please,” I snapped. I did not have the patience or the time to deal with this kind of thing right now.  _

_ “Sorry, but we just ran out of peanut butter. Is there anything else I can do for you? Maybe take you on a date this weekend?” Aidan wiggled his eyebrows and smiled like he was irresistible.  _

_ “Don’t make me throw up, it’s far too early for that, plus you know I don’t date men anymore. And before you can even say it, don’t be giving me no ‘you just haven’t found the right one’ bullshit. I’m still too broken-hearted for that crap.” Looking at my watch, I realized class would be starting soon, and wondered if my bad day could get any worse.  _

_ I turned around to see Kameron standing about ten feet away, just watching me. _

Shit.  _ I thought. _ This is just what I need right now.

_ I could only stand and stare at her awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say, if anything at all. Kameron finally broke the silence: “Umm, sorry, I think I may have been the reason that they’re out of peanut butter. But you can have mine if you want.” She bit her lip, a look of worry painted across her face, eyes glimmering with the tiniest spark of hopefulness.  _

_ “Oh no, really, it’s okay. I-I really don’t need one that badly,” I stammered out, suddenly nervous in front of the muscular beauty.  _ Pull yourself together, Vanjie!  _ I thought to myself, angry at how much of a mess I still was around Kameron.  _

_ “I mean, it’s the least I can do after all the pain that I have caused you lately. I know that you love to have a peanut butter chocolate protein shake in the morning. Please take it, Vanessa.” Kameron almost pleaded as she held her drink out to me, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. _

_ “Well if you really insist, then thank you. That means a lot.” I said, grabbing the drink, our hands touching for only a moment before I pulled back quickly.  _

_ “You know I-I really am sorry for everything that happened, Vanjie, and I miss you. I hope that maybe we can be friends one day. If that’s okay with you?” I could see the panic in Kameron’s eyes, how she was fighting against the urge to turn and run and never face me again. She must have really missed me.  _

_ Something inside of me suddenly shifted after seeing Kameron so beat up and heartbroken over the situation. I could tell that she really was trying to make amends for what had happened, and I couldn’t be mad at her anymore. Not after I’d realized that I missed her too. “Yeah. I’d like that. But I really do need to get to class now, so maybe text me later.” _

_ “Yeah for sure, have a good class.” Kameron smiled, her eyes lighting up with a renewed joy. Maybe things would be okay after all.  _

_ “Thanks, have a good day and thanks again for the shake, I really need this.” _

_ It didn’t take long before we became close again, but this time it was just in a very different way. We still fought all the time, and we're very protective of each other. It became a tradition to buy each other peanut butter chocolate protein shakes to say ‘I’m sorry’.  _

"Hey! Kam!" Vanjie calls, jogging to catch up as Kameron walks up to the complex door. "Wait up! Here, I got you a shake." the smaller girl says, handing over the styrofoam cup. “Sorry for being sure a bitch yesterday. I was just pressed over some stupid ass shit between me and Brooke and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

"Thanks," Kameron grins, taking the cup, before linking her elbow with Vanjie's. “It’s okay, I forgive you. Good thing I have lots of practice dealing with your dumb ass.” Kameron bumps Vanjie with her hip. “So want to talk about what happened between you and Brooke?”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
